


Why Do I Go to These Things Anyway?

by skuldgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Companionable Snark, Demons, Implied Alley Sex, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldgirl/pseuds/skuldgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a party, poor Zalin is accosted by his sort-of-boyfriend Seph Dextrix.</p>
<p>The characters come from the plot to a longer story I have planned. Seph is a demon, Zalin an elf and both have to live in the human world. And pretend to be high schoolers.</p>
<p>Don't like M/M? Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Go to These Things Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it's a short snippet with some characters I have a longer story planned out with. I may or may not write said story. ^^' I'm not particularly good at getting it to come out the way I want it to seem. Even this isn't correct.... Whatever. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> (Stolen from my deviant art account.)

Damn it! He had practically had to beg his aunt to go to this party, and he wasn’t getting any action. Though, that may have to do with his sexuality, and how he wasn’t out with it. It wasn’t like there was lack of opportunity, girls were hanging all over Zalin.

“You look pissed, man,” came an amused comment from his left. Zalin looked sourly over to find Seph Dextrix, his neighbor and the closest thing he had to a friend now. Oh, daaamn. That vest, those pants. . . . Why the hell is he so perfect?!

Seph seemed to notice Zalin checking him out and smirked. “Like what you see?”

Zalin blushed. “Oh shut up, Seph.” Seph chuckled.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, I am pretty hot,” he replied. Zalin glared. “Aw, come on. Let’s go somewhere away from these girls.” He gave Zaxin a lecherous grin. Zalin’s glare deepened.

****

“So can you explain to me why I’m here, in an alley, with a guy a thousand years older than me who I would be dead to be caught with?”

Seph pulled away from sucking on Zalin’s neck to look up at him and frown. “One, you wouldn’t be dead, just mauled until you wished you were. Two, it’s more like ninety years, I’m not that old. Three, the alley is private and we’re both horny. And you looked like you were about to kill those women.” He grinned and bit him.

“I was not about to --” Zalin gasped at the feeling of sharp canine teeth almost piercing the skin of his neck. “I was not about to kill them. Push them off and stomp away, sure, but not kill them.”

Seph hmm’d against his neck and licked over the bite mark that was left. “Too bad for them you prefer cocks to --” he “oofed” as he was spun around and pinned to the wall.

“Are you quite done? ‘Cause I’d much prefer sticking my dick up your ass than talking about my sexual preferences,” Zalin whispered into his ear before biting down on the slightly pointy (though no one really notices) top hard and drawing a very soft moan out of his demon boyfriend.

Seph smirked. “Sounds good to me.”

Zalin chuckled against Seph’s neck where he was nibbling his way down. His night had just gotten a whole lot lighter.


End file.
